Bird Calling
by In A Rush
Summary: Just a quick and short one shot of the episode of Lawson, Shannon and Christian in the car doing bird calls. Just for a little bit of fun


_**A quick one shot that has been going through my head for ages. Shall update my other fics in the next couple of days. Hope you enjoy this though **___

_**Disclaimer: **_**I obviously don't own Rush.**

….

"Fig Bird." Christian says about his bird sounds and pointing to his mouth.

Shannon laughed as Lawson let out a hmph, clearly irritated with the constant noise.

"You know what that is, a spotted Pardalote." Christian says about his new bird sound while chuckling.

"I went to school with a kid that did bird calls, Alexander Conquest." Lawson says, adding a pause before saying the name to give it a dramatic effect.

"You didn't like him much did ya?" Christian said enquiringly.

"Let's say it didn't end well for Alexander, but we did cure him of bird calls." Lawson said.

"Sounds like bullying Lawson." Shannon scolded.

"Oh no, no, it had to be done." Lawson said with emphasis.

"What did you do to him?" Christian asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Want to find out, let one more of those bird calls slip and you'll find out." Lawson said threatingly.

Glancing over at Lawson and smirking, Christian lets out another bird call, causing him and Shannon to start laughing.

"Pull over Christian." Lawson says pointing to the side of the road.

"Nah." Christian says shaking his head.

"Pull over." Lawson says still pointing out of his window.

"I'm not pulling over." Christian says disobediently.

"Do it, I want to see what Lawson did to Alexander Conquest." Shannon says encouragingly with a small smirk.

"No, I'm scared, Lawson's a bully." Christian says sounding like a little child.

"Pull over now, I don't want to do it while you're driving." Lawson says warningly.

"Alright, tough guy." Christian mumbles audibly.

"Pull over here." Lawson says who then waits for the car to be parked.

"Hands on the steering wheel." Lawson says calmly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Christian asks now concerned.

"Do a bird call?" Lawson says simply.

"Any requests?" Christian asks.

"Anything you like." Lawson says as Shannon sniggers in the back seat.

"Hands remain on the wheel." Lawson says as Christian takes his hands off to do a call.

As he puts them back on the wheel and gets ready, Lawson sits up a bit straighter in his seat while Shannon bites the bottom of her lip.

"VKC to any unit clear, reports of a fight in progress, Noon Street, Altona." The voice comes through the car.

Remaining quiet, both Christian and Shannon wait for Lawson's response.

"VKC, this is TR1, we'll take that job." He says before looking at Christian who starts the car.

"Lucky." Lawson says and both Shannon and Christian laugh.

…

**2 days later.**

"So Lawson, you never did show us what happened to Alexander Conquest." Shannon said from the backseat.

"Oh yeah, that's right, lets pull up over here shall we, while it's still quiet out on the road, let's hope nothing saves him this time." Lawson says with a big grin.

"I only did the bird call once today though." Christian says defensively.

"Too bad, pull over; you need to learn a lesson." Lawson says.

"Fine, I will pull over. "Christian says pulling over.

"You know the drill." Lawson says sitting up in his seat.

Raising and eyebrow, Christian places his hands on the steering wheel and takes a breath.

"Well call the birds." Lawson says encouragingly.

Looking at Lawson, he does a bird call.

"BIRD." Lawson yells throwing his hands in front of Christian's face, causing him to grip onto the steering wheel with a death grip and jump a foot in the air from his seat while Lawson chuckles and Shannon falls into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Shit, what the hell was that!" Christian exclaimed.

"That was the politer version of what happened to Alexander, a nicer way than the way Alexander got taught, so you should count your lucky stars and be thankful." Lawson says as Shannon struggles to breathe through her heavy laughter and slowly wipes away all the tears that are starting to stream down her face.

"Poor Alexander." Christian says straightening up and starting that car while Shannon starts to laugh all over again at that comment.


End file.
